


Lights Out

by LuminousLawliet



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLawliet/pseuds/LuminousLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Giant monsters breaking through a wall? Don’t be ridiculous, Jean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quartetship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/gifts).



> (in which i prove i can't write anything that isn't zany dumb stuff)

It was supposed to be the perfect night in. As snowflakes battered the window of their shared apartment, Jean and Marco huddled together on the couch under a gigantic fleece blanket, watching a comedy movie that Eren had refused to watch with them. He had said something about it being “mind-rottingly stupid” and instead chose to spend his evening dragging a spoon around a soggy bowl of cornflakes.

There was no one more difficult to watch a movie with than Jean. From the way he quoted every line of dialogue along with the characters onscreen with exact inflection, to his incessant rocking back and forth to the timing of the chase sequence overture, he was insufferable. Marco, however had grown to find Jean’s quirks endearing, to an extent.

“This is the part where the bearded guy does the thing, and then the rocket powered gophers show up,” Jean panted excitedly as he took a swig directly from the moscato bottle.

“Oh boy, rocket powered gophers,” Marco laughed uneasily and patted Jean’s hand.

“Lame!” Eren scoffed from the kitchen.

As the movie’s music hit a crescendo and Jean began a violent solo on the air piano, there came a diabolical hum as the television abruptly shut off. The lights in the apartment flickered twice before going totally dark. 

“Great, it’s a blackout,” Jean sighed. “Just as the movie was at the best part too. Why is life so unfair?”

“It’s okay, we’ll finish it next time,” Marco smiled. He pulled the blanket all the way up to his ears. “It’s sure getting cold in here fast.”

“There’s always the good old fashioned way of getting warm,” Jean suggested, cocking an eyebrow.

“Slay me, Casanova,” retorted Marco. He rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Fine then, killjoy. What do you want to do now?” Jean huffed, poking at Marco’s ribcage with his index finger.

“Is your laptop charged?” Marco asked, releasing his grip on the blanket. “What about that game you got the other day that you haven’t tried yet? The one about the five teddy bears or something like that?” 

“Oh yeah,” Jean recalled. “That one. I think I have some battery left if you want to try it.” He fumbled around in the darkness until he located his laptop. Jean and Marco both squinted as the glow of the screen illuminated the room and flashed while the game loaded. Static and fuzzy images of a bear-like creature flashed onscreen along with sinister music.

“Five Nights at Freddy’s,” Marco read from the computer screen. “It looks weird. That doesn’t look like a teddy bear at all. It looks demented.” He pulled the covers back up over his nose again. “What’s the game about?”

“No idea,” Jean laughed. “I think you have to feed pizza to woodland creatures or something. I don’t know. There was this guy on YouTube that played it, Mark-something-or-other. That’s how I heard about it.”

“Is that the guy you said looked like a Korean Robert Downey Jr. and then you told me not to tell Marco you thought his hair was bangin’?” Eren called from the kitchen.

“Just shut up,” Jean screeched. “Shut up, Eren, and go away. Go away and eat your cereal.”

The clatter of Eren’s spoon hitting the floor was doubly audible in the darkness. “I’m going to bed, dorks,” he snickered as he used the light of his cell phone to shuffle away.

Marco mashed his finger up against the picture of the devil bear on the screen as the ominous music looped for a sixth time. “Does that look like a woodland creature to you?” he pondered, getting back to the topic. 

“Well, not really,” Jean admitted. “This is just the menu, though. We haven’t seen the in-game graphics yet.”

“Go ahead and start it up, then. I’m anxious to see how this pizza game could possibly be fun,” urged Marco.

The screen changed to what appeared to be the inside of a dingy office. An electric fan buzzed on the desk and cobwebs covered just about everything in the room. There were two doors on the left and right side of the room, and a loud ringing sound blared from the speakers.

“Do we go make the pizza now?” Marco asked breathlessly.

Jean slid his finger back and forth on the mousepad. “These controls must be broken. I can’t move except to look around.”

“Maybe they haven’t patched the game yet if it’s still relatively new,” Marco rationalized. “Look down there, at the bottom of the screen. I think you might be able to go to another room that way?” Jean clicked and what looked to be a security camera feed appeared. The screen showed three strange figures standing on a stage, not moving but seeming eerily sentient. 

“What on Earth are those?” Jean gasped.

“There in the middle! It’s the bear from the menu,” Marco pointed out. “That purple thing on the left looks like some kind of… bunny?”

“Rabbit, you mean?” Jean asked.

“Bunny is a cuter word,” replied Marco. He squinted to focus on the third figure. “What’s that last one? A duck?”

“Looks more like a chicken to me,” said Jean. Their conversation was quickly interrupted.

“Hello? Uh, hello?” came a garbled voice from the computer. “Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.”

“Who’s saying that?” Marco asked.

“I think there’s a guy on the phone or something. He’s giving a tutorial, I think,” Jean explained.

“The animatronics tend to get a bit… quirky at night,” continued the voice in the game. 

“Animatronics?” Marco shuddered. “So, it’s not like actual animals, but like the robotic things?”

“Shh… I’m trying to listen,” Jean snapped, waving his hand dismissively. 

“…they may try to shove you into a Freddy Fazbear suit,” the voice in the game announced calmly. “…close the doors when absolutely necessary.”

Jean’s eyes widened, “What kind of game is this?!” He paused momentarily, not honestly expecting an answer, and turned to chide Marco for breathing heavily against his neck. 

“Check that camera again,” Marco said through quivering lips. He cleared his throat, trying to shake off the apprehension.

“Where did the purple thing go?” Jean exclaimed. The laptop wobbled on his knee as he clicked frantically.

“Stop doing that, you’re wasting the power!” Marco groaned.

“What power?” barked Jean.

“That power meter in the corner beside the clock, see it?” Marco clarified, placing his finger on the corner of the screen. Jean glared at him for leaving a noticeable fingerprint there. He hated fingerprints on his laptop screen, loathed having to clean them off.

“I can’t deal with this. I absolutely cannot deal with this,” said the blonde. He dragged his free hand down his face and chucked the violently whirring computer in Marco’s direction. “There you go, Mr. Calm-Cool-and-Collected. Find the bunny. Do it.”

Marco said nothing, focusing his gaze on the luminous monitor before him. He utilized the in-game cameras to search the grimy corridors of the pizzeria until at last he discovered what he’d been searching for. “There’s the bunny,” he announced proudly, passing the laptop back to Jean and folding his arms in triumph. Without the weight of the computer to keep him down, Jean might have jumped out of his skin. Sinister, distorted carnival music and a demented gurgling laugh vibrated through the speakers as the lavender cottontail leered into the camera.

“That thing is right outside my office,” Jean stammered. “It’s right outside the place I can’t move from.”

“He’s just coming to get the pizza isn’t he?” Marco pondered.

“I still don’t have any pizza and look at the face on that thing. Look at it, Marco. Does that horrific hare look like it wants pizza?” Jean pointed erratically at the screen, dotting it with his own fingerprints. He must have been nervous because he’d never allow that to happen under normal circumstances.

“Exit out of the camera and go back to the room itself,” Marco asserted flatly. Jean followed his orders, gulping loudly. “Can you close that door? I think it’s in the left hallway there so see what happens if you shut that left door?”

“That thing is so big it’ll just break down the wall! We’re screwed!” Jean wailed.

“Giant monsters breaking through a wall? Don’t be ridiculous, Jean,” scoffed Marco.

Before Jean could act further, an appalling whir sounded. The in-game lights faded. The electric fan ceased its incessant buzzing. All that could be heard was the sound of soft footsteps.

“No. No. No. No,” Jean panted. He left the laptop balancing helplessly on his knee and clutched Marco’s wrist with both of his sweaty palms. “This is the end,” he moaned. Marco rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just see what happens,” Marco said softly. He tried to ignore his circulation being threatened by Jean’s grip and exhaled with alleviation when the screen went dark.

“Is that it?” wheezed Jean. “Did we win? I’m confused.”

“Your laptop battery is out of juice, Sherlock,” snickered Marco. “It’s a real shame too. I wanted to see how it ended.” He reclined on the couch, pulling the blanket up to his ears. 

Jean whimpered and lowered the laptop to the floor. Marco fluffed the blanket for him and Jean nestled his head against Marco’s chest. “I’m uninstalling that crap tomorrow,” he grunted. “Also I hate rabbits now. Bears and chicken-ducks are also my enemies.” 

“You have to at least let Eren play it once. You don’t have to watch, but I personally would like to see him try to play it. It’s been a real treat watching you get so worked up,” giggled Marco. He ruffled Jean’s hair affectionately. “Hey, Jean?”

“Hmmm?” mumbled the sandy-haired boy.

“Tell me something.”

“Anything.”

“Were you really that terrified of that stupid game, or did you just want a reason to get closer to me?” Marco cooed teasingly.

“I always want a reason to be close to you, dummy,” replied Jean. He kissed Marco’s chilly fingertips one by one.

“That doesn’t answer my question, dork,” Marco huffed. 

“Sorry, then I guess I’m too much of a dork to answer you,” yawned Jean. 

“But…” protested Marco, but he was much too late. Jean had fallen fast asleep. Marco took a quick peek under the couch to check for killer bunnies before his eyes rolled shut and he ventured to Dream Land as well, wrapped in Jean’s arms.


End file.
